Cutting tools can be provided with a coupling mechanism for securely retaining a replaceable cutting head within a tool holder.
The replaceable cutting head can include a male coupling member and the tool holder can include a female coupling member.
In some such cutting tools, the male coupling member is an external thread and the female coupling member is an internal thread. An example of such a cutting tool is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,648.
In other such cutting tools the cutting tool can include matching radially extending surfaces on the replaceable cutting head and the tool holder for applying a torque force from the tool holder to the replaceable cutting head. Examples of such cutting tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,350, WO 2011/021275 and US 2012/0155978.
In still other such cutting tools the cutting tool can be devoid of said matching radially extending surfaces on the replaceable cutting head and the tool holder. An Example of such a cutting tool is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,879.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a cutting tool having an improved means of coupling a replaceable cutting head in a tool holder.
It is a further object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a cutting tool having coupling mechanism between a replaceable cutting head and a tool holder with an improved positioning of the replaceable cutting head with respect to the tool holder when in a locked position.